An Atlantic Fairy Tail
by XxHisLilLoverGirlxX
Summary: Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy are sent on a mission to protect the city if Atlantis. They are hired by Mr. Woolsey without the knowledge of the other VIP's.  As soon as Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and the other heads find out they are skeptical but will new...
1. Prolog

An Atlantic Fairy Tail

**Summary**: Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy are sent on a mission to protect the city if Atlantis. They are hired by Mr. Woolsey without the knowledge of the other VIP's. As soon as Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and the other heads find out they are skeptical but will new love, friendship and bonds between worriers change all that?

**Prolog**

"(Sigh…)" the sounds of soft breathing could be heard from outside the square office. Glass windows with no shades left the interior open to the public eye and… many eyes were watching. Sitting behind a desk on the right side of the room was a middle aged man, he had a balding crown while the rest of his hair was peppered black with random strands of white. He wore a gray uniform with diagonal strips of read showing his high status and a name tag that read 'Richard Wolsey'. Using his right hand he removed his rectangular glasses so he could massaged the bridge of his nose. In his left hand was a browning, single sheet of paper that trembled, glancing at it again the man let out another deep sigh before turning towards his desk and opening his mac. After a few minutes of tapping keys and then tapping the desk waiting Woolsey's lips began to move.

"Yes, hello! I would like to speak to the head of your guild if it wouldn't be too much trouble." He was polite and articulate, he had often found that being so made friends a lot faster than being rude or rash.

A young lady warring a reddish purple dress, who looked rather odd with blue eyes, white hair and a small pony tail sticking right out of the front left side of her head, answered with a big smile, "Oh of course! Wait just a moment please I'll have him right with you." hoping that it wouldn't take too long to get his request approved he leaned back in his chair to wait. He needn't have worried, in just a few minutes a short old man with a balding crown, a lot like his own, and gray hair sticking straight out the sides walked onto the screen.

"So, what can I do you for good sir?" the lines around his wide eyes crinkled as a large grin spread across his face.

"Ah, yes… my name is Richard Woolsey and I have a bit of a problem…


	2. Meetings, Greetings and Crazy Oh my!

**Chapter I** – _Meetings, Greetings and Crazy… Oh My!_

"You are Master Makarov I presume?" as he spoke Woolsey straightened in his chair getting more comfortable. "I sent a message to you not too long ago about a mission I would like handled. I would have taken care of it myself but I think this is more your line of work than mine. The problem is… I think there are people using… what you use, to intervene in our operations and it has come to my attention that they may be attacking soon." Woolsey swallowed getting more and more nervous as he spoke. Yes he new that he was asking a guild who preformed _magic_ for help but for the time being he had no other options.

"Ah! I remember now, you're Richard Woolsey aren't you. I believe we sent you a letter saying we couldn't accept your request. You should have received it by now." Makarov was still smiling but it wasn't as wide and it was trying to cover up annoyance. "What I don't understand is why you need the help of a mages guild when you explained in your request form that you are, in fact, military."

"Mr. Makarov, I may be the head of an expedition that has military in it but they don't have any experience with… this sort of thing. (Sigh) what I mean is, none of the people on this base have any experience with… magic. And that's not just saying they don't know how to use it, they don't even know that magic exists. Honestly, I just found out about all this myself and I'm still trying to wrap my own head around it." as he said this Makarov stroked his chin thinking. He turned to look behind him and then turned back.

"So what you need is a group of people who will be discrete but who are strong enough to handle the problem without much difficulty." Suddenly he grinned again and chuckled, "My friend it seems you're in luck. One of the best teams just got back from a mission yesterday and is rearing to go for another one."

"That's great! When will they be able to come?" Relived that his request was accepted Woolsey breathed a sigh and relaxed some, it felt like ten pounds had been lifted of his shoulders.

"They won't… you are from a different world, and although I have complete trust in the members of my guild I will not let those I consider my children into danger without some knowledge of what is going on." Looking stern Makarov continued, "However, if you still want our help you may come with the team of people mine will be working with and meet me… this may also help with the idea that magic exists. What do you say?"

Thinking for a moment Woolsey removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. If he took his team there it would be easier to convince them in the existence of magic… it would also conclude some doubts he himself had and he would get to meet the head of the place he was hiring from… he couldn't find anything wrong with the plan. "All right, we will be there in one days time. That should give me plenty of time to deal with my staff and partly convince them that I'm not crazy."

"Good, you have means to get here I'm guessing?" Woolsey nodded, "Perfect, I will have someone meet you at these coordinates… once you land a person will ask you if your name is Richard Woolsey once you say yes they will show you this mark somewhere on their body," Makarov showed him the mark of Fairy Tail, "Do not go with them if they don't show you that mark or if it isn't in perfect condition."

"Thank you for the advice… I'll see you tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Mummers and frustrated grumbling was herd in the control room of Atlantis as staff glanced inside the office of the head honcho. He had been in there for hours with the door closed and pacing before he finally sat down to use his computer. One man in particular was leaning against one of the controls holding a bag of popcorn and watching the show.<p>

"Rodney, what the hell are you doing?" Walking up from behind the man eating popcorn was another man, his short black hair was slightly longer than the military crew cut most of the other men on the base had. His face was gentile with a strong jaw, full lower lip and slightly hooked nose. The only noticeable facial imperfection was that his eyes were slightly uneven. His clothing was all military issued, all black button up shirt (with the sleeves rolled up) and cargo pants tucked into black boots. A gun holster rested mid thigh on his right leg.

"Ah, Sheppard!" As McKay turned around you could see the chubby face that housed slightly squinty eyes, a straight nose and thin lips. His brown hair was receding and his facial hair was growing form the upper lip down. He wore a sea blue t shirt and the standard cargo pants and boots. "I'm just enjoying the show… I had a meeting with our fearless leader over an hour and a half ago but it looks like he forgot about me. Not that I'm complaining though, this is way more entertaining."

Leaning against the controls next to McKay Sheppard observed the way Woolsey was acting. Suddenly he snapped his computer shut stood and briskly walked to the door. All around them movement erupted as people rushed to get back to their stations and look like they were working.

Woolsey opened the door and looked directly to Sheppard and McKay. "Get your team together we're having a meeting in twenty minutes.

Fifteen minutes later the group was sitting in the conference room around the large oak table. Ronen Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Rodney McKay, Lt. Ford, Dr. Carson Becket, Dr. Jennifer Keller, Lt. Col. John Sheppard and Richard Woolsey.

"Ok… I've called this meeting today to talk about a few issues… number one, there is the slight problem of how this new enemy has, for lack of a better phrase, been kicking our asses! (Sigh…) I also have a theory that describes how they have been beating us, but I warn you now… you will think I'm crazy." Taking a deep breath Woolsey waited for what they would say.

"You aren't going to suggest that people with super human powers are beating the crap out of us and taking everything we have just for kicks are you?" Rodney asked. Woolsey shook his head no. "Demons?" Another head shake. "Well besides that I don't think there's anything you could say that would surprise me."

"I think people who can use magic are behind this."

"I stand corrected! You are crazy." McKay stood to leave but was stopped before he could take a step.

"Wait one moment Dr. McKay… here me out first. I'm not saying what these people call magic is magic I'm saying that they think it's magic. By the way I also have a solution to figuring out what's really going on." Slowly McKay sat down again but still looked skeptical. "There is a planet close to here that doesn't have a stargate and has never been culled by the Wraith. Many of the people who live their claim to be able to use magic, I have contacted one of these people and they have agreed to help us with our problem. Sheppard, your team and Major Lorne's team will be accompanying me along with Dr. Beckett to this planet to meet the man who is going to try and help us. Part of this mission is to discover what is really going on. Were going to take samples and observe while were there. Understood?" Woolsey looked around to nodding heads and smiled, "Good, Lt. Col. I'll leave it up to you to inform Major Lorne's team to our mission. We leave midday tomorrow."


	3. Atlantians in Magnolia

**Chapter II – **_Atlantiens in Magnolia_

"Col. Sheppard… are you telling us that we're going to a planet that claims to be able to use magic and Woolsey actually believes them?" Major Lorne looked shocked as his team and Sheppard's suited up.

"I don't think Woolsey thinks magic exists, I think he just wants to find out what's really going on. Don't sweat it Major I don't think he's gone crazy just yet." John walked out of the room and headed towards the puddle jumpers. Woolsey was already in the passenger's seat of one.

As Sheppard entered the puddle jumper Woolsey turned to speak to him. "Col. I think it would be a good idea to bring two puddle jumpers, even if these people don't have magic the head of the guild I talked to is letting us use one of his teams to help us with whoever is interfering with our missions. We don't know how many people that will include so two would be ideal."

"Sir?" Sheppard asked smiling.

"Yes Sheppard?"

"All you need to say is 'Bring two puddle jumpers'." Sheppard chuckled as Woolsey's face reddened slightly. Pressing the button on his ear piece he spoke. "Major Lorne this is Sheppard please respond."

"Col. Sheppard this is Major Lorne come in."

"Change of plans Major, you'll be taking your team on a second puddle jumper and fallowing us."

"Copy that Col. we'll be there momentarily." As the connection was cut Sheppard glanced at Woolsey and smirked again… he was still red.

* * *

><p>Inside Fairy Tail was chaos as usual, its members laughing, fighting, throwing things around, breaking stuff, drinking and eating, yelling at each other, and just… enjoying themselves and having non-stop fun! Smack dab in the middle of the room was the most commotion, a large fight had broken out. Dust clouded everyone's vision so you couldn't see who you hit or who hit you, all you could do was feel the wind from the blows that missed you and the force from the ones that didn't. after several minutes of flying limbs and un- intelligible insults the group broke apart collapsing on the ground laughing still throwing meaningless insults.<p>

Laughing along with everyone else in the room was the guild master Makarov as he observed the destruction his 'children' had caused. The thing was he didn't see the destruction, all he could see was the happiness that rolled of the members of Fairy Tail in waves. Suddenly he frowned thinking of the conversation he had with the Woolsey man just the day before. It was obvious that the man was from a different world from the simple fact that he didn't believe in magic. Well we'll just have to change that won't we! He thought smirking again. "Erza!"

Erza Scarlet had just walked into the building long scarlet hair that was the source of her name flowing behind her, shining metal armor covered her whole torso and shoulders. Her upper arms were only covered in black cloth until the armor started again at her elbows and covered her hands. A navy blue skirt ended about two inches above her knees and knee high black boots covered her feet. She bore the mark of Fairy Tail on her upper left arm (where it's covered by her **Heart Kreuz Armor**) and on her armor above her heart.

"Erza, we have guests coming that have requested a job, I need you to go pick them up and guide them here… and… they aren't from this world." Scratching the back of his head he smiled sheepishly at the woman in front of him. "And another thing… they don't believe in magic, now don't needlessly waste your magic but if an opportunity shows up to show them what you can do take it. Their leader requested this job so there must be a problem that they don't think is normal, so you, Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Gray have been assigned a mission to assist them in whatever they may need."

Erza sighed with her hand on her hip and shook her head. "If you took this mission you must think something is going on right? Whatever tell us later, where do you need me to pick them up?"

"At _South Gate Park_, they should be there in about fifteen minutes if they're not early so you should have plenty of time to get there."

"How many are we expecting?" at this question Makarov froze, eyes wide and mouth gaping, "You forgot to ask didn't you… (Sigh) I'll be back soon master.

The ride to this new planet had been long for a number of reasons. One, the trip was four hours. Two, Woolsey kept insisting that he didn't believe in magic he just wanted to see what was going on with this planet. Three, Rodney McKay wouldn't **shut up** about how it was scientifically impossible for magic to exist.

* * *

><p>"Col. Sheppard?" The voice crackled from the piece in his ear.<p>

"What is it Major?" The call was a welcome distraction from the obnoxious voices he had been listening to the whole ride there.

"We've arrived at the given coordinates sir." Thank god!

"Alright… were goanna let them down nice and slow and keep the cloak on." The two puddle jumpers set down side by side and the back doors fell open. Stepping outside they looked around. "Woolsey… wasn't someone supposed to meet us here?"

"… Maybe they're just late." At the edge of the park three men came walking down the stairs and towards the group of 10. "Excuse me gentlemen, you aren't, by any chance, from Fairy Tail are you?" They looked at each other before grinning.

"Yah we're from Fairy Tail, you must be the clients. Fallow us… we'll bring you to the guild master." Grinning mischievously they gestured for the group to fallow. Sheppard and Ronen began walking first before Woolsey stopped them.

"Wait a moment. The person I spoke to said not to go with anyone unless they showed me the mark for Fairy Tail… so… where is yours?" They just stood there.

"(Tch…) they've found us out already." The man in the middle appeared to be the leader. His red Mohawk was spiked and his dark skin stood out against the bright background. His many piercings shown in the sun light and if the Atlantians were to describe his cloths in earth terms, they would say he looked like a punk. The other two looked just like him only slightly younger, and twins. "New plan boys, we're taking them by force."

At this Rodney laughed, "And just how do you plan to do that? We out number you and we have weapons… which, might I point out, you have none of." He looked smug as he crossed his arms, until every one of their weapons seemed to disappear into thin air. Looking around Rodney noticed that they were all next to one of the twins. "How… how did you do that?"

"They act like they've never seen magic before… whatever, the deal is you come with us or," he paused as a ball of fire appeared in his hand, "you're all burned to a crisp." Looking at the fire in shock nobody spoke or moved.

Surprisingly Woolsey was the first to snap out of it. "Wait a minute, we don't want any trouble!"

"Well that's good for us! Just walk quietly and there won't be any trouble."

"You know, what I think the nice man meant is… **back the hell off**. Is that about right?" without anyone even noticing the scarlet haired woman had moved between the two groups and now stood facing the three brothers.

"Look sweetheart, if you don't want to get hurt you'll get out of our way." One of the twins said.

"Shut up you idiot!" now it was the oldest who spoke, surprising the Atlantians he was shivering in fear "Don't you know who that is?"

"No… should we?"

"That's Erza Scarlet, the Titania!" as he spoke resolve covered his face. "She's one of the most powerful mages' of Fairy Tail… and if we can beat her…" without warning the twins threw two knives (each) at her, but all were knocked to the ground. It didn't even look like she moved. Suddenly blood shot out of a deep wound that appeared on the leaders chest out of nowhere and Erza was behind the twins holding a sword to each of their throats.

"That was almost too easy. Now… there's only one reason I left you two conscious, and that's to tell the big stupid one over there that if I ever hear that you used Fairy Tail's name again I will hunt you down and obliterate you. Now get lost." As she released them the twins scrambled to get their brother and high tail it out of there.

"(Sigh…) that was a gigantic waste of my time." Finished with clean up duty Erza turned to the 10 people standing behind her. "You're Richard Woolsey I hope."

"Yes I am, and you're here to bring us to Fairy Tail?" after what had just happened Woolsey was a little suspicious of the girl.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, master Makarov sent me to find you." Turning to the side and shifting her armor she lifted it just enough so they could see the mark on her left arm. "rest assured I am a mage of Fairy Tail. Fallow me please and feel free to ask my anything you want."


End file.
